1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of sign holders and more particularly relates to an improved sign holder especially adapted for use in food display cases such as meat cases wherein the sign-carrying portion of the holder is movable out of the way of the person loading the case to allow for easy stocking of the case.
2. History of the Prior Art
At present meat-holding cases and the like utilize extruded price tag moldings for the insertion therein of price tags relating to the products placed in the case in front of the price tag moldings. These price tags may be of stiff board or plastic and are usually fitted into position so as to be held by their own tension caused by a bowing thereof between flange-like retainer elements of the price tag moldings. The price tag moldings may have a series of flange-like retention members for the holding of different size price tags. In some embodiments sign members are retained by these price tag molding flanges. These sign members extend upwards above the price tag molding itself and allow for more information or larger indicia to be utilized relating to the products in the case. When a case is being loaded, especially a meat case where heavy trays of product must be emptied from the rear of the case and placed into the case, it is often inconvenient for a worker to take the product and lift it over the sign to place it in the case. In some instances a worker will remove the sign, place the tray bottom on the rear upper edge of the case, and quickly empty the contents of the tray into the case. The removal of the sign, though, can be incovenient as there are many signs for the various commodities within the case, and time must be spent reattaching each sign in its proper position. Further some signs may be misplaced and erroneously interchanged with another or broken in the process.